A Father's Touch
by sunmoonwindandstars
Summary: A touching special Father's Day Tribute to father-to-be, Anakin.


*~o0o~*

 _Vroommm…._

The walls and bed frame gently shook from the distant rumble of thunder, stirring him from his sleep. It accompanied the soft sound of the pitter patter of raindrops hitting the roof and the bedroom windows. Rolling his head on the pillow, Anakin slowly opened his eyes in the early grayish-blue light of near dawn and glanced around their bedroom. There was a soft breeze wafting lazily inside the windows that were open _just_ enough to allow a refreshing scent of rain-washed jasmine to permeate the air. As he watched, the breeze silently lifted the white window sheers and fluttered them out, almost as if waving _Good Morning_ to them.

Turning his head, a loving smile graced his lips, as he gazed at the still sleeping form beside him. His beloved. His Angel. His wife, Padme. She was partially lying on her back, half turned to face him. Her long mahogany curls were draped over her pillow like a silken carpet. Her eyelashes fanned out like darkened half-moons on her beautiful creamy skin. Her luscious pink lips were slightly open, her breathing deep and even. He swept his eyes lower, down her graceful neck and elegant shoulders and further down over her now fuller bosom. She was wearing the new lavender satin and lace maternity nightie her sister, Sola, had recently bought her.

 _Never_ had she looked more beautiful to him than right now.

His smile deepened as he rolled to his side, pushing his right arm up under his pillow, his left arm draped over his hip. He lay there just watching her, drinking in her essence, her spirit, her presence. Oh how he _loved_ this woman! More than life itself. And, now, how very much he _loved_ the new lives she carried within her. Sliding his gaze down her chest, he felt the breath hitch in his lungs once again as he fixed his eyes lovingly on the growing expanse of her abdomen hidden under the satin of her gown and the sheet. She was entering her sixth month and was almost halfway through her pregnancy. Anakin felt his protective husbandly and paternal instincts surge within him as he gazed at his beautiful wife and the obvious fruits of their love growing within her. Tears rimmed his eyes as pride and affection filled him.

 _My wife, My babies...My family._

Thunder rumbled softly again in the distance, as he gently reached over and pulled the sheet lower to drape it around her hips, leaving the rounded perfection of her belly swathed in lavender satin. Her right hand was resting atop her belly, just below her bosom. The fabric of her nightgown clung to her body, revealing the slight protruding bulge of her bellybutton. He felt his heart swell with love at the intimate sight. A sight for _his_ eyes only.

And, within that belly? The womb that now sheltered and protected their offspring. _His_ children. _Our babies,_ he thought with another burst of paternal pride _._ Slowly sliding closer to his wife, so as not to wake her, he lifted his left hand and placed it against that gentle swell, rubbing the firm flesh with a soft motion. Instantly, _thump, thump, thump_ was his reward. Smiling broadly, Anakin leaned over and gently kissed the spot where one of his children had kicked at his palm.

"Hello, little ones. Good morning...It's Daddy. I'm here, and Mommy is here, and we can't _wait_ to meet you. We're going to the doctor today to get another look at you both to see if we can find out what gender you each are. I hope you'll cooperate. We want to start getting your nursery ready for your arrival. Yes, we _do._ Just a few more months now, and you'll be here, in our arms, and we'll be a family. Just know how _very_ much Mommy and Daddy love you both," he whispered against his wife's belly, gently rubbing soothing circles against her pregnant stomach.

 _Thump, thump...thump, thump, thump..._ Well, it appeared that _both_ of their children were now awake and enjoying this quiet moment with their father. He couldn't help but grin widely.

Padme turned her head on her pillow toward the window, sighed in her sleep, and absently rubbed her own palm over the upper swell of her belly, before easing back into slumber. He reached up and gently ran the backs of his fingers down her cheek in a loving caress. Once she was settled, Anakin bent and placed several soft kisses all over her belly, and each time, a quick kick followed in the exact same spot. If he didn't know better, it was _almost_ as if the twins were trying to _play_ with him, and another joyous grin burst forth on his face! How he treasured these precious pre-dawn moments bonding with his unborn babies. The closer time drew to their birth, the _more_ he tried to interact with them like this…Reaching out softly, gently with voice and touch to connect with the two precious lives he had helped create. _Thump, thump, thump_ came his children's response again, obviously reaching out for that loving touch…

A father's touch.

*~o0o~*

 **A/N: I wanted to do something sentimental and special for Father's Day next weekend, and this was the result! A sweet loving moment for our favorite SW father! And, Happy Father's Day to ALL our SW Dads out there! May you enjoy your special day, Guys! :)**


End file.
